A Birthday To Remember
by GleeGirl13
Summary: It's Kurt's Birthday and Blaine gets him tickets to Wicked.


Author's Note: Hey it's Andrea. My first fan fiction. Hope you like it:)

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting in his living room watching TV when he heard the sound of a car pulling into his dive way.<p>

"Happy birthday Kurt!" yelled Blaine's voice as he charged into Kurt's house and swooped him into a hug.

"Thanks honey." replied Kurt.

"Have I told you how much I love you lately?" asked Blaine.

"All the time, all the time." Kurt answered. "And it never gets old."

After Blaine and Kurt finished their morning coffee, Blaine gave Kurt his birthday present.

"I hope you didn't spend too much on me." Kurt said to Blaine.

"Don't worry Kurt, you're priceless to me." Blaine said while watching Kurt open his present. The moment Kurt saw it he gasped.

"Oh my God!" Kurt yelled while looking down at two tickets to his favorite Broadway musical, Wicked.

"I hope you like them." Blaine said after a short silence.

"I love them!" Kurt yelled while jumping up to tackle Blaine into a hug and then pressing his lips firmly onto Blaine's. After they pulled away Blaine noticed tears forming in Kurt's eyes.

"What's wrong honey?" questioned Blaine.

"Nothing, I'm just so lucky to have a wonderful boyfriend like you."

Later that afternoon, Blaine took Kurt to their favorite café for lunch.

"I still can't believe you got me those tickets." said Kurt in a sate of awe.

"Anything for you my love." said Blaine while staring into Kurt's eyes.

"You will never understand how much I love you." said Kurt.

Blaine laughed for a moment and then answered . "Oh Kurt, I'm sure I can."

They finished their lunch and then headed out for a walk in the park. They walked for a while hand in hand before Blaine turned to Kurt and pulled him into a kiss. After they broke apart, Blaine was the first one to speak.

"Well I should probably get you home so you can spend the rest of the day with your family."

"Will you stay with me?" Kurt questioned.

"Of course I will my love." replied Blaine.

They walked back to the car with their arms around each other.

Blaine was up to something and Kurt knew it. Blaine kept giggling the whole ride home.

"Blaine, what are you up to?" he asked wonderingly.

"Nothing." Blaine replied. "Why do you ask?"

" You've been giggling the whole car ride." Kurt said with a laugh.

"I was just remembering your reaction to your present." Blaine said covering for himself.

"As much as I love you Blaine Anderson, I don't believe you."

They pulled into Kurt's drive way and Blaine jumped out to open Kurt's door. They walked side by side to the door and stepped in the house.

"I'm home!" Kurt called out.

No reply. They continued into the living room and the minute they walked in Kurt was surprised.

"Happy birthday Kurt!" Burt, Carole, Finn, and Rachel were all standing in front of him holding a cake.

"Blaine, I told you I knew you were up to something!"

Blaine replied with a laugh.

Burt set the cake on the counter and went to hug his son. Then they followed Carole, Finn, and Rachel back into the living room. They all got settled so they could give Kurt his presents. Burt and Carole went first. Kurt opened it to find a new laptop. He thanked them, then gave them a hug.

"We knew how much you needed a new one." Carole said.

Then Finn and Rachel went. They got him a digital camera. He thanked and hugged them both. Then Burt decided it was time for cake. He lit the candles.

"Dad, I'm not a child anymore." said Kurt, but went ahead and blew them out. While they were eating the cake, Kurt told them about his present from Blaine.

'Oh my God, you will never guess what Blaine got me." after a short pause he continued. "Tickets to see Wicked on Broadway!"

"You are so lucky!" Rachel interrupted. "I'm jealous."

After a while of talking Finn left to drive Rachel home. Carole fixed dinner for the rest of them. While she cooked, Burt, Kurt, and Blaine stayed in the living room and talked.

"So when do you leave for New York?" Burt asked.

"In two days." Blaine replied. "So you better start packing Kurt."

"And how long do you plan on staying."

"We will leave Thursday and get to New York that night and leave New York on Monday afternoon."

"That sounds like a nice trip. I'm sure you two will enjoy New York."

After dinner Blaine had to leave to go home.

"I'll miss you." Kurt said.

"I'll miss you too." replied Blaine.

"You'll be over in the morning right?"

"I'll get ready as soon as I wake up"

They kissed goodnight and Blaine left. Kurt was tired so he got ready and went to bed.

Kurt was woken up by a rough shaking.

"Kurt! Kurt! Wake up! You need to start packing!" Kurt looked up to see Blaine standing over him.

"Hi honey." he replied wearily.

"Come on, get out of bed." Blaine said while pulling Kurt off the bed and onto the floor."

"Really Blaine?" Kurt said laughing.

"You have to go get ready so that you can start packing. We leave tomorrow!"

"I'm going, I'm going." Kurt said while rushing off to get ready. "You always get so excited about everything."

After Kurt was ready and they had had breakfast, Blaine helped Kurt pack.

"Kurt, you can't pack everything."

"I know. I just want this trip to be perfect."

" No matter what you wear this trip will be amazing because it will be just you and me."

"I know. I'm so excited."

"So am I."

Kurt finally decided on what he was going to pack. After they finished getting everything packed they decided to watch a movie. It was around 4 when the movie got over so Kurt went to start dinner. Blaine surprised him by walking up behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"My God Blaine, you scared me.""I'm sorry. You still love me thought, right?" Blaine playfully asked while pressing a kiss onto Kurt's cheek.

"Of course I do honey" Kurt answered. "Nothing will ever make me stop loving you."

The next morning Kurt woke up extra early. He was so excited he could barely sleep the night before. Blaine would be over soon. He went and got ready then went to make some breakfast. He was surprised to see that his dad was already up.

"Oh hi dad. I didn't expect you would be up."

"I wanted to make sure I got to tell you goodbye."

"Thanks, well Blaine will be here any minute now."

And with that Blaine was at the door. He walked over to Kurt and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"Good morning beautiful." Blaine said after they parted.

"And a good morning to you too." Kurt replied.

"Hello Mr. Hummel." Blaine said while looking in the direction of Burt.

"Blaine, I don't know how many times I have to tell you, call me Burt." He said with a chuckle. "Would you like anything for breakfast? Kurt made pancakes."

" No thanks, I already ate. But thanks for the offer."

Burt moved into the kitchen to get some of the pancakes for himself.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"No, I was too excited."

"Well you can sleep during the car ride."

Burt came back into the room with his plate of pancakes.

"Blaine, take care of my son." he said after sitting down.

"I will Burt." and with that Burt laughed slightly.

"I know you will."

After Kurt finished his breakfast, it was time to leave. It was around 6am. They said their goodbyes to Burt and promised to call every night. Burt helped them load the car and with that they were off.

"Have fun boys!" Burt yelled from the door. They waved as they pulled out.

"Oh my! I can't believe we are actually on our way to New York!" Kurt said excitedly.

"I know! I'm just as excited as you are." Blaine replied

Within the first hour of the drive, Kurt fell asleep. He woke up just as they were pulling into the first rest stop at about 10am.

"How long was I asleep?" He asked, clearly not fully awake yet.

"About three hours."

After they finished at the rest stop, which they found coffee at, they continued on with their drive. They got to New York at around 3, and checked into the hotel.

"This room is beautiful." Kurt said in amazement.

"I figured you would like it. Do you want to go explore now?"

"I would love to." Kurt said pulling Blaine in for a kiss. And with that they were off to explore the city.

They spent the first part of their evening walking around the city and going in and out of shops. It was starting to get late, and they were starting to get hungry. Kurt picked out a restaurant and they went inside.

"This place is lovely." Blaine said while pulling out a chair for Kurt. Kurt sat down and stared into Blaine's eyes.

"Thanks so much honey. This is my favorite present out of all of them. But shhhh, no telling my dad." Blaine laughed.

"I won't. I'm glad you liked my present."

"How couldn't I? I'm in New York, with you, my amazing boyfriend. It's perfect." Blaine leaned in for a kiss, but was interrupted when the waitress came over to take their order. They both ordered and then Blaine leaned back in for a kiss. When they broke, Blaine got up from the table. Kurt looked at him in a state of confusion.

"Honey, what are you doing?" At this point Blaine was down on one knee.

" Kurt, you are the love of my life and I want to be with you forever. I remember when we first met. It was the best day of my life. I remember the day we got together, our first kiss, and every other moment I have spent with you." He paused then continued. "This isn't an engagement ring, but it is a promise ring. A promise to love you forever, a promise that I will always be there." By now they were both in tears. Kurt was so shocked he could barely speak.

"I to spend the rest of my live with you too." he mumbled through his tears. Blaine slid the ring on Kurt's finger. They both stood and embraced each other in a kiss. Through the restaurant there was a sound of applause.

"And one day I promise to replace this ring with and engagement ring."

That night at the hotel, Kurt called Burt excitedly. "Dad, you'll never guess what happened." There was a short pause and he continued. "Blaine gave me a promise ring."

Burt was silent for a minute and then spoke. "Congratulations. I'm really happy for the both of you."

"Thanks dad. We spent the day walking around the city and then I picked a wonderful restaurant and that is where he gave me the ring. The whole restaurant applauded."

"Well, I'm glad you two are enjoying New York."

"Thanks, well I'm going to go. I'm getting tired and we will probably be up early." With that they said their goodbyes. After he got off the phone, he got ready for bed and then went to lay next to Blaine.

"I really love the ring." he said after he got settled. Blaine pulled him closer then replied.

"I'm glad. I picked that one because I knew you would like it." The ring was a gold band and had Kurt&Blaine engraved on it with their birthstones beside their names.

"Thanks so much for a wonderful first day." Kurt then fell asleep in Blaine's arms.

The next morning Kurt and Blaine woke up and got ready for their first full day in New York. It was also the day there were going to see Wicked. They started their morning by grabbing breakfast and then started in shopping. After shopping for a while, they decided to head to the theater.

"I'm really excited." Kurt said. "You know it's my favorite musical." Blaine laughed He had heard this a million times.

"Yes, I know. It's one of my favorites too." They went inside and took their seats and the musical started in a short period of time.

When it was over they decided to walk around a bit before they went back to the hotel. After walking for a few minutes, Blaine turned and noticed tears streaming down Kurt's face.

"Honey, what's wrong?" He questioned.

"Nothing. I'm just so happy to be here with you. It doesn't even seem real. Before I transferred to Dalton, my life was a living hell. Then I met you and my life changed forever. Look at us now. We are at McKinley, the place where I used to be terrified just to walk down the hallway. And now I walk down the hallway every day with you. Two years ago I never imagined any of this would happen. It was all a distant dream. And now I'm living my dream. I have you. I love you Blaine. I really love you. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. You saved me."

"I love too Kurt. You have changed my live. You saved me." Kurt pulled Blaine close to his chest and held him tight in a hug. They pulled away and their lips met.

"This is a birthday to remember." Kurt said after they parted. They walked back to the hotel hand in hand.


End file.
